Epiphany
by SusieBogle
Summary: What caused Mick to become Beth's guardian angel after the kidnapping and rescue?
1. Chapter 1

Writer's Note: This was another query on the Vampire Sisters' Unanswered Questions Board.

General Audience

Mick/Beth

EPIPHANY

Mick cradled the child until she fell asleep then gently put her in the passenger side of the Mercedes. He drove on, putting miles away from the fire and Coraline's death.

The rational part of his brain was back working but the vampire continued to lurk. Thank God he was a vampire and yet …. He was even more of a monster now for he had caused this child's nightmare. Coraline. Impatient, wanting to return the child as soon as possible to Helen Turner, his blood called out to go back to her.

She was his sire.

But no, she was dead. No vampire could have survived that lamp oil fired blaze. Surely she was ashes by now.

He would have to confess it all eventually but for now, he would keep it to himself.

Four-thirty a.m. Still Helen was up, lights on throughout the two story house starkly white in the moonlight. Poor woman, Mick guessed she'd not slept since the kidnapping. What were the chances of her picking the one private detective in the world who could have located her daughter and brought her home? Did she have some inner sense about him? He doubted it but still … Josef would say the odds were one in the millions. And Josef would definitely know the odds.

Mick didn't have to knock, as the door flew open. No questions were asked per his agreement with her. All she was to tell the cops was that her child had been returned unharmed. Possibly a relative or childless mother who had become remorseful. Mrs. Turner would be adamant in never disclosing the details. Mostly because she would never know them.

But Mick mused, he would remember them until his dying day. Every evening upon awaking, his mind would tell him he had killed his lover, his wife, his sire.

What could he do now with his life as it stretched out to eternity? Continue partying with Josef, tasting the freshies as they came and went? Never finding love, never again being loved. Why go on?

Then it came to him, just as he was falling asleep in his newly reconditioned freezer. Little Beth. He would see that she was once again and forever safe. It was the least he could do for what he and Coraline had wrought. Yes, he was good at his detective work, good at never being spotted, lurking, photographing his subjects. He would make sure that throughout her life she would never again be threatened by his vampire world.

At the end of this incredible night, in 1982, this he swore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As little Bethie Turner grew into being a mature for her age 10 year old, the dreams had stopped haunting her and a quiet certainty entered her mind. She didn't quite know how or even why, but she felt safe. Always.

She had a guardian. Finally, after years of pooh-poohing it, her mother just simply smiled and that was all the confirmation Beth would ever have. It was like a shadow, but somehow a warmth of feeling would overtake her sometimes and of course, no shadow – even Peter Pan's – ever had an enveloping feel to it as this one did.

Could he be an angel? She watched movies and tv as she grew up. There was a lot about guardian angels. Yes, that's what he must be, although were angels of one particular sex? For this one was most certainly male. Sometimes, as she turned 14, her dreams returned, only now they had become sex-tinged – almost – giggling and saying it silently to herself – erotic. Yes, she had discovered she was in love with a faceless, nameless angel. He didn't look like David Boreanz nor even Nicolas Cage. But he was dreamy and like it was 1982, she felt the utter comfort of someone holding her in his arms and telling her she was safe. And then she would kiss him and would shatter into little pieces from just that.

She tried to find him – to talk to her guardian angel – but no one ever answered. Yet she distinctly remembered hearing his voice, comforting her after taking her away from "the scary woman". Then she tried finding boys but the voice and the kissing left so much to be desired. Finally, at private finishing school in England, she met a horseman! He was an older man. Almost 20! But he was dark haired and tall, a Scots, and he could kiss. She knew he would only be her first, most certainly not the last. But still he seemed to meet the general requirements of what she thought HE would look like.

There were other men in college and then she met Josh. He was a good man, funny, smart, great kisser and they had clicked. And Beth stopped trying to find her angel and just simply accepted that he would never, ever show himself again. And she was content.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Coraline dragged herself away from the window, enraged at the sight of Mick with the child. Enraged wasn't good enough of a word – wrathful – that was it. But she had other things on her mind now. The stake hadn't completely rendered her powerless or she would have been ashes. Still the flames had done plenty of damage. Damn HIM! The healing had begun immediately but she wasn't as powerful as Lance or the others. They had taken the cure numerous times before and she only the once so it wouldn't be as easy as she had seen with them. Yes, she was as old as them but the healing was somehow accelerated. Yes, there was something in that stuff that really packed a punch.

Coraline laughed weakly and thought that it was definitely time to leave Los Angeles – and in fact, the entire United States – before she became a tiresome conversationalist! All these idioms and colloquialisms – slang – she had picked up. She would have to go underground – literally – for a few years before she was healed. That was all that mattered now. Later she would have time to contemplate her next move.

Maybe back to France; Lance or Henri perhaps? Or no, they were bores. Cynthia, yes! She must call Cynthia and tell her what had happened. Her chéri would come, help find her a place where she would be safe while she healed. La, she was already better. Enough to get away from what was left of the cabin and barn.

Well enough but there would be a time in the future to think it through. To figure out what had just happened. How she had lost Mick. And what it would take to get him back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been easy enough for Mick to watch over Bethie. Her mother had been extremely protective the first few years, never allowing the child much freedom until she was nearly 10. He nearly slipped up then because Helen had seen him, lurking around the backyard. Well, he had heard something. Turned out to be a raccoon, which with all his vampire powers, surely he should have realized but still he couldn't help himself. He lingered in the garden, looking up at her window. And Helen had merely glanced out but it was enough. Not that she had done anything rash like trying to make contact but he noticed that Bethie was now allowed more freedom.

She even went on sleepovers and in the summers, had been to camp. Mick grinned at the thought of those sleepovers. He could hear all the giggling, his girl had the best laugh. She was more mature than the others but he was pleased that she could lose herself in laughter and had become popular. Of course she was popular, why wouldn't she be? She was whip smart and had an almost insatiable curiosity about life. He neither knew nor cared if it had come from the kidnapping. She was delightful. He watched her learn to ride a pony in summer camp. There she was with her big smile and her beautiful, shining blonde hair. She had lost teeth that summer, too. Still she was his Bethie!

He had never had children and now, of course, never would but he felt a closeness to this one as if he were a father and he closely protected her, just as promised. Nothing much of a serious nature had ever happened. An occasional broken bone or scrape. He allowed her to take risks, like swinging off the rope into that fast moving river. It was during the day and he had had to stay deep in the forest to avoid being seen but he had heard the boys daring the girls to take the rope. If need had arose, he would have had to figure out a way to save her. Actually thought about getting one of those lazy counselors! But she had a natural athletic ability and handled the whole thing with aplomb.

Not until she had turned 17 did he actively stop following her around. That was when she went to England. It was for the best anyway since he knew she becoming an adult in every sense of the word. Her body had matured that summer and he had seen enough night time activities to know she was exploring her sexuality. So he had let her go. It wasn't easy – especially tough for he felt they had had some kind of a bond – but it was time to let her live her life.

It was time to let her go.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Coraline lanquished in the heat of South America in the 90's. She and Cynthia found latin lovers, mucho macho. Although when confronted with vampires, curiously scared enough to wet their pants and cry for their mommacitas. How odd. But then every culture has their differences and Coraline was bored.

She actually yearned for the son-of-a-bitch! At least he was brave and muy exciting. Their fights had been legendary in L.A. but oh, the make up sex! Magnifico. Even now, knowing his duplicity, Coraline craved him.

So was it time to start thinking of returning? Cynthia would hate the idea, hated Mick more than California, if that was possible. The vampire sister would always be there to help.

It had always been that way with them since first being turned by her father, his royal lowness. First she was turned and she, in turn, sired her serving girl, Cynthia. They had both taken to the life of vampires greedily, all sex and blood, and so it was still except … for Mick. No, love was in there now, even with what he had done.

She had had a long time to contemplate what went wrong. First the turning. Why hadn't he accepted being a vampire? What was it about this man that could possibly cause him to want to be human again? But there it was, causing her no end of grief trying to get the dumb lug to enjoy killing. He would have none of it yet she could still call him to her bed. Their chemistry was explosive. She had never had a lover such as him but ultimately it wasn't enough for him. So she figured, maybe he just needed a child – a family – to replace what he thought he had lost.

So she got him a perfectly nice little girl with the same impeccable blood lines as theirs. Same blood type, so much so it was hard not to drain the child. But her need to make Mick happy had been uppermost in her mind.

And he burned her! The rage had dissipated and so had the need for ice cold revenge. No, she was missing something. What was it that he wanted? This whole decade had passed and still she had no clue.

She saw the humans carry on their lives: eking out miserable existences but still there was hope and … that was it, maybe you can't have life without love? That had to be it. Life equals love. Her Mick was a romantic.

So how would she go about being alive again? Time to go back to France. She would have to sniff around and figure out where they were guarding it but yes, there was a way to get Mick back.

"Cynthia, finish Eduoardo and meet me at the aeroporte. Time to go home."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Mother, what are you saying?"

Beth turned to the nurse who answered with a knowing nod, "She's in the final throws of the cancer and it's just rambling."

Beth knew her mother was off somewhere in her memories and just sat, holding her the withered hand. For days now, it had been like that, just feverish bits and pieces but in the last few moments, her mother's voice had changed back to her beloved pre illness richness.

"Beth." Mother was still holding hands but the grip was now firm and the eyes were clear and lucid. "Beth, I need to tell you about ..."

Beth froze. She immediately knew of what mother was speaking but why now? Beth had almost forgotten about her kidnapping.

"Why, Mother? It's a long time ago. Don't fret yourself. Come lie back down." She could see this was taking an immense effort on her mother's part. "It's over."

"He found you and protected you but I was never to tell. But, Beth, you need to know!"

"Who, my imaginary guardian angel? Are you saying he really exists? That there really was a man who rescued me from the scary lady. I knew it! I vaguely remembered him taking me in his arms and carrying me to his car. He said I was safe now."

"Safe, yes, you were safe. But he stopped!" Mother was crying now. "When I went to find him at the agency years ago, he was gone. And I am afraid for you again."

"Oh, mother, I have a wonderful life. Josh is here and I'm about to start my professional career. Just think, I'm going to be an on-air journalist. My new boss, Maureen, has promised I can start doing hard-hitting news and maybe, crime investigation. But only if someone has their clothes off, of course. So, mother, I'll be fine."

"Always so brave and inquisitive. Mind you don't get into anything dangerous. You must promise to be careful."

"Always, mother." No use in saying that she kind of liked the danger or that it excited her blood whenever she was given an unusual news tip. No, she would let mother go in peace. The hand Beth was holding went limp and the breath left in a whoosh.

And Beth had the last tie to her past, to her childhood, to her family severed. Even if her angel was gone forever, he had given her the most precious gift of all: she and her mother had felt safe in a very unsafe world. And she would be grateful to her mysterious rescuer for the rest of her life.

She was alone in the world yet she was not afraid.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

So he was still in Los Angeles and doing his private investigations. She had heard Mick had started that just to get away from her but it appeared as though he was taking it seriously. Also Josef was still there. Best friends although neither had ever had anything good to say about the other. Why hadn't they changed identities and gone off to other places? Really, Coraline couldn't imagine staying in one place that long. Although, as a human again, she was liking Chicago and the suburbs well enough.

She had done some internet research and found the perfect middle class but broke family! She fronted them some money and presto! Instant daughter and sister, Morgan! Wasn't that a great name? She had always heard of Morgan Le Fay, the Britannic sorceress who had taken down the Knights of the Roundtable. It was a perfect name for her!

She had a whole new modern look, none of that dark red lipstick and heavy permed hair. The clothes were great, so casual yet elegant in their natural fibers. Wasn't this an amazing time to be alive?

She was being a clever puss, doing it right. Mick will never know until she chooses to tell him. Yes, this is a great cover and the best part is she was really enjoying being a human. All her new college studies had been in photojournalism and these digital cameras were amazing. Expensive but amazing. She tried her hand at all forms of photography, finally realizing with a laugh that this was her ticket. She had it! The way to get back into his life was to pretend she wasn't herself. That fleur-de-lis would have to be lasered off but really, maybe that could be part of the game? Yes, just some of that new professional waterproof cover makeup they use on actors ought to work.

She laughed. This revenge was going to be fun! A noise startled her. It was close, maybe the apartment next door. As a human she startled so easily. Still she was being careful. Wouldn't want anyone from her past to catch up with her. It would spoil her plans.

Besides, if her brother ever found out she had taken the prized container, and was repeatedly using the compound to stay human, she knew the punishment would be severe.

But he will never know, all secluded away in France. After all, who will tell him?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Sometimes the past doesn't just catch up with you …" Mick watched the Buzzwire report in awe. There she was, little Bethie Turner, now Miss Beautiful Beth Turner, all grown up and looking hot. All his senses were on overload. But what was she saying? A mysterious ritual death down by the Hearst College fountains?

Josef will be having a cow. Mr. Keep-it-on-the-downlow about us being, you know, vampires. But this was something Mick would definitely have to check out.

He wondered how long she'd been on Buzzwire? Couldn't have been that long since just last week he had checked it out and found only Britney Spears' latest meltdown. No Beth Turner. Still, she had been pretty good. Definitely a huge step above their usual reporting.

He broke all speed limits to get over there. Must have only been less than 10 minutes. Goes to show you that in L.A., it pays to have great night vision and superior driving skills. He parked the Mercedes in the shadows and waited. Sure enough, there she was in that creamy-brown jacket, striped shirt and jeans that molded her curves. And boy, did she have them. This was little Bethie? Last time he had seen her she was more of a stick. Now she was lush and with all that shining blonde hair. The blue eyes were widening as she spotted and bore down on him. Cripes, too late to dodge. Ah, come on, old man, you're a vampire. You could have disappeared. Face it, you want this!

She has a puzzled look as if she somehow recognizes him and he gives her an out with his "one of those faces" lines. Then she hits him up with her vampire question. Of course, there's no vampires!

Somehow he doesn't think she's buying that one. He can hear her start talking about the dead girl … and he really does disappear. In mid-sentence. Sometimes these vampire powers do come in handy.

He'll have to head over to Josef's. Nip his oldest friend's paranoia in the bud. This murder doesn't look like it'll be anything out of the ordinary, he'll bet not vampire related. Still, Josef will need to hear it from him. He doesn't trust anyone else.

He's probably right.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Morgan started connecting with the wire services and her pictures were selling. She noted that a new entertainment news website based in downtown Los Angeles called Buzzwire had made inquiries into a few of her shots of local celebs and some news events. They offered her a permanent contract but she would have to give up her freelancing. It was tempting since it was exactly where she intended to be, in L.A. But she was not quite ready to relocate and certainly not ready to give up her freedom.

For the plans were still coming together: she had to recruit someone who resembled herself and put that someone together with her newest recruit, Hank Mattola. Cynthia did the honors of turning him and he seemed very eager to escape death by a very painful pancreatic cancer. Still she hoped Cynthia could control the guy. Too bad it had taken so long to find him as he was still in the hunger frenzy stage. And as any vamp will tell you, controlling a newbie was not easy. So she'll have to wait it out and make sure everything was in place.

She had even gone out there and scoped out the area being careful not to be seen. Wearing a red wig and big sunglasses, she had acted like a tourist. She had even taken some of those red bus tours, just to reacquaint herself with a city she wouldn't have recognized. It was only 26 years ago she had left, but a completely modern city had risen up. And the traffic! Horrible, agonizingly slow grid lock. How do humans stand this? Why don't they do something about it?

Morgan laughed. I'm human. Why don't I do something about it? Not her problem and besides, once she was vampire again, human deaths from pollution, smoking and especially car accidents were nature's way of helping the vampires to cull the population. For there were surely way too many humans in one small area of the planet; this was almost as bad as Calcutta. Worse in some ways.

Still Los Angeles had its own special allure. And being human, seeing it through the lens of the camera, she found beauty.

And once she had Mick back, this City and the world awaited them!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Beth was more than disturbed. Disconcerted. She had the most curious feeling of deja vu. This man. She knew him! But from where? Or more importantly, when? She threw off the feeling and the chagrin she felt for his rudeness, and got down to the business of tracking down the murdered co-ed's information. Crime investigation was what she had wanted since her first day at Buzzwire.

Beth didn't know why but how was it that all her senses felt amazingly turned on? She never felt any tiredness, even though she and Steve trudged through the semi deserted parking lots near Hearst's campus until dawn, looking for the co-ed's car. Persistence paid off, they found it and once again, Buzzwire had an exclusive scoop.

Maureen had been thrilled with the vampire angle and sent her off again. First to get some sleep which proved restless then off to the dead girl's apartment. She'd had to wait patiently for the crime lab boys to leave but oddly enough, now there was no sign of any further police presence.

Breaking in was easy thanks to paying attention in college. Who said you never got any practical use out of a higher education? The place seemed quiet enough but somehow her skin prickled and thinking quickly she found the vase and crashed it down on ... her mysterious stranger.

He didn't seem hurt but said "ouch". Beth got out her mace, noticing once again those senses going into overdrive at his nearness. Who was he and what was he doing here?

He seemed to be doing the same thing she was, looking for clues so when she found the blood vial necklace, she shared the picture from the co-ed's car with him. Then, Josh called and just as fast as before, the man was gone. Really, he had to stop doing that! She almost stomped her foot in frustration. Alright, Turner, focus on the case, not him!

She called Josh back, only then realizing that her mysterious stranger had purloined the necklace! If she didn't know better, she felt it was almost becoming a competition. Well, Beth Turner was known for being a tough competitor!

All she had to do was start investigating the girl's known associates and maybe get more out of Carl Davis. Digging up dirt was Buzzwire's specialty but where to find it? She smiled. You're bound to find at least one or two suspects pretending to mourn.

Something inside whispered HE will be there, too. After all, who could stay away from a good, old fashioned funeral?

And she'd give him a piece of her mind. She rubbed her eyes, realizing how tired she was. Maybe tonight, finally, she could get some sleep.

She headed home, knowing Josh would be there.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Morgan's plan was coming along. She scanned the headlines off Buzzwire. There she was, little Beth Turner, all grown up, reporting on a murder at Hearst College. Of course, she had spoken to her on the phone several times recently as the Editor, Maureen, had encouraged them to become collaborators.

Yes, that's a good one. In fact, it was perfect. They would become fast friends. Maybe she could even engineer a meeting with Mick since he always seemed to be interested in possible vampire tie-ins.

Now how to go about that? Yes, they need to meet again. Would they remember each other? What an intriguing thought! She had briefly toyed about possibly using Beth in a dark wig for the fire? But no, she had already found her stand-in and really, Beth should have much more of a role in the little revenge play.

No, she would have to have the blonde followed around. Maybe find out more so that she could be woven into the plot more carefully. Cynthia had been doing a lot of the night work for her, since being a human meant such frailty. She actually needed to sleep at night! And eating, yes, mealtimes had to be observed. Morgan had learned right away that to fit in as a human, she must act like one in all things. Most had to be relearned and there were many frustrations with not having vampire powers anymore. Such as her problem with Hank, the newbie. Normally she could have sired him and then he would have been in her thrall.

But Cynthia had had to do the siring so they were having to find ways to have him do her bidding. That was still posing a problem.

But like all good plans, it took time, and with luck (what a human concept!) she would have Mick back in her bed soon. Morgan smiled to herself. And maybe by New Year's, I'll be pregnant!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Josef had gone ballistic, as Mick had known he would, as soon as Buzzwire twisted the story into vampire related. Pacifying the 400 year old vamp seemed to be the norm these days. Still, Mick had to admit that there was some basis for his paranoia. Yet he had been shocked when Josef had suggested he "take care" of Beth. Mick's immediate reaction was that he was implying she be killed and that got his vampire temper riled. Enough that Josef backed down a bit.

Still, Mick knew there was a kernel of truth in what Josef was saying. She was a danger and not just in outting us. If she remembered him ... and Coraline -- and his part in the kidnapping -- and started talking about it to the public and the cops, what choice would he have?

But this was his Bethie. No, he would continue to protect her and hope that she never knows the truth. For if she did, how could he trust her?

And trust was a very big issue ever since Coraline ... ever since then. He had allowed himself to become involved in human's lives and problems only a few times. Like with Eileen and her scum of a husband, Lee Jay. Since then, he had forced himself to not get involved.

But now he just couldn't seem to help himself. It was Beth. All the vampire passions seemed to become stirred up with whatever was left of his humanity and he remembered his long ago vow.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

She woke up from the nightmare that had returned after so many long years being absent. But now it was somehow much more concrete. Instead of being a child, she seemed to be able to see things slightly differently. Maybe slightly wasn't the correct term since she was now putting Mick St. John in the role of her rescuer.

And according to Josh, was now saying his name out loud! She knew Josh wanted to talk, but re-hashing the dreams only frustrated her so she got out of bed and headed off to work. Beth had learned the best way to shut it off was to concentrate on something else. And that something was the intriguing case and elusive Mr. St. John.

After researching the dead girl's studies, Beth was certain her college professor was somehow involved. And when she saw him, surrounded by his T.A. and little emo recruits, she was doubly certain.

Then she saw him, hiding in the shadows. She knew he would show up. "Thanks for ditching me the other night."

His reply was offhand. Something about her being resourceful. Well, yeah. So? Still it throws her. He has an uncanny way of keeping her off balance. How does he do that?

She shares with him her research but he just is not very forthcoming with his. She decides he just needs to be given some direction. Bossy! He called her bossy, well, "you'll get used to it." And she reminds him about returning the necklace so that she can turn it in to the police for blood analysis.

Then Chloe's scene scratching the professor seems to change Mick's mind about somethng, as if he's seen enough, and off he goes. Well, she's not going to let him disappear on her again so she follows him to his car and puts her hand on his arm. He pointedly looked at her hand touching him so she let go right away but he smiled, reached over to the glove box, hands her the necklace and casually -- but assuredly -- says "It's the professors" and then she's left again.

Okay. So he's guessing, right? Nevertheless, she's gonna hand it over to Carl. And then pump him for more information. She's heard he can't get enough of this Puerto Rican food so she'll catch him there for the Thursday special, his favorite. Beth knows how to work him so that he gives out more than he wants to. Still, his answer confirms Mick's and her rivalry theory. She just doesn't get his crack about threesomes never working. Does he know that from experience?

Well, she's got to find a way to get to the Professor. Maybe a little reading and showing up at a lecture might give her more clues. If he's such a Lothario, he'll make a move on her. He seems to like 'em young, better dress down. Now what are they wearing on campus these days?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Morgan was livid. Beth and Mick had already met and he had saved her from that little twit of a serial killer, what's his name, the Professor's T.A.?

Her informant had noted that the girl was almost murdered but that Mick swooped in, took a knife blade to the abdomen (as if that could stop him!) and carried her away. And not just to a hospital. No, he took her to his place.

So Mick was back in the human girl rescue business, huh? Well, she just happened to be human, too. Maybe this could work for her! Let's see. An attack of some kind, oh, yes, how perfect, a scuffle that caused her injury!

And she knew just which injury. He wouldn't even know that she was showing him the spot where she never healed! As long as that cut never closed up, the cure was working. But she could pretend it was a fresh injury. Oh, yes.

A couple more weeks of preparation. She was having a field day putting together all the subtle little clues for him.

The Proust book on her bedside. Check. Her favorite wine. Would he remember that? And her apartment. She had sent back from storage her old 50's furnishings and LP records. She smiled. She'll have to make some comment about that to him about being into a nostalgia theme.

God, his head will be spinning when he sees her and she denies knowing him. She'll have to practice keeping a straight face. He'll try to test her, in fact, knowing him as she does, he'll be like a bulldog. Never giving up trying to get her to slip up and admit her real identity. But she'll never tell!

And what fun it will be seducing him all over again. He'll be begging for mercy. Begging her to tell him how she became human. And she just might tell him -- or show him -- when he's sufficiently paid for his crime. Yes, he was going to have to make it up to her, again and again. And then when he, too, becomes human again, we'll try these things they call love and family.

Rubbing her hands together, she says "I'm coming back for you, Mick!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

She had held him so tightly! It had felt so comforting, so right at the time to be held by Mick. She had felt so secure, so ... right.

Now she wasn't so sure -- about anything. Her head hurt terribly with the mother of all hangovers. Whatever the drug was that had been injected must have lingered in her system. At least she thought it must be the drug since she just couldn't get it together. It was all so confusing, thinking that she had known him before.

Carl had called wanting a statement. Said that the Professor was in some kind of shock and the kid was dead; his broken body was found in the crashed car. What did she know about it? She said she honestly couldn't remember anything after the Professor's assault in the basement.

Steve had already called her cell, worried when the wire had been pulled off and he lost contact with her. So no one really knew anything. And apparently that was how it would stay. The two dead girls' cases were closed. Mick must have somehow seen to it all even wiping fingerprints and all traces of her and himself.

Now it was time to go back to work. Her friend's book was coming out soon and she had been excited to go to a book signing party until she started reading the book. How could it be? There had to be some explanation for there he was: Mick St. John.

Well, it was time to get over the embarassing scene of her clinging to him that night. She'd find out where his agency was located and thank him with what? What do you get someone for saving your life? She asked around the office. The consensus was Scotch. Expensive, aged single malt. Yes, he seemed like a man who would enjoy a good drink.

But at his penthouse office (wow, the agency must really be successful to live like that), things didn't go so well. His father was a detective, too? He seemed surly about it, what's his problem?

And at the party, my God, what a scene! When she saw him, he looked sane enough (and mouthwateringly handsome) but later she wasn't so sure. For it appeared as if he had carried his father's personal vendetta too far.

Later at the office, she read through the old file Mick had pressed into her hands. This cop had really detailed it out. And yes, there was mention of Mick St. John but nothing showed up on the internet about the father. Nada, zilch. The cop was still alive, maybe he could shed some light.

Now after the visit, her headache was back and she was even more puzzled. What is it that Mick isn't telling her? She was sure she could get to the bottom of it if he would just talk to her!

She headed home. Josh was cooking. Maybe he could read the file and make some sense out of it.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

He had lost it! Josef was right, he was off his game but somehow it had seemed important. Now what would he do? Who would believe him? Struck by the thought, he turned the Mercedes towards her apartment. Beth.

He had done his best to stay away from her after the rescue. She remembered him! But he was vampire: master of convincing people they surely must be mistaken. It was easy enough with her, drugged as she had been.

He remembered the feel of her in his arms as she lay limp against him. Here he was again, saving Beth, but now she was no little girl and had surprised him later with that embrace. Could it be?

No, he was doomed. Still, now with all this, who does he turn to but Beth? And he was about to go very live, very public. But what choice did he have?

And at her home, she had believed him, backed him up. Then after the phone call even getting her boyfriend, Josh, to help out, hustling him out of there to go find his friend. The guy was alright for a human.

He had stopped the questions for the time being but knew she would have more. He told her to stay in the car and made sure that she had protection but his senses were already turning vamp. He was ready to end this once and for all with Lee Jay.

Christ, he was hit with silver buckshot! Why did Josef have to always be right? Lee Jay had gone all Van Helsing on him, crowing his victory, striking up the torch. The next second a shot had rung out and Lee Jay was dead.

Stubborn woman, she hadn't stayed safe! How was he supposed to protect her when she wouldn't listen? But he had bigger problems. The cops and ambulance were on the way. He had to get out of there.

He painfully, slowly made his way to the Mercedes. Beth was walking around, pale and in shock, but she would be okay.

He made it back to his place, the bullets were out, but the poison still left him weak. He was sucking greedily at the blood when he knew she was there.

No, she can't see me like this. He struggled to have a human sounding voice. "Beth, leave."

What was she saying? His whole being had gone vampire wild in his struggle to survive yet he listened. Yeah, she wanted answers, she had been dreaming of him.

He knew she wouldn't let up. Stubborn woman. Alright, get ready to see the monster. I've not got the strength to stop it.

But there were no screams. And then she left.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

He felt better after yet another container of fresh blood. Thankfully, Guillermo had the forebearance not to say anything at the morgue last night. Just pulled every single silver pellet out, handed him a six pack and sent him home. Where Beth had seen the beast. Oddly enough she hadn't said a word. Just left him cringing in shame.

Somehow he knew she'd be back for her answers soon. Exactly how much should he say? He wasn't going try to deny anything. Let's just see what she can handle to start with?

There she was. Two days later. It had taken her longer than he had guessed. She looked confused, embarassed at first but that sharp curiosity got right to the point asking impertinent questions. He tried to keep it light, almost a banter. He loved seeing her blue eyes widen and that mouth ... what?

No, she had asked him the question he couldn't -- wouldn't -- wasn't about to answer. He flashed on Coraline and his wedding night. He had said he would love her forever. She took him at his word and made him into the monster.

He had to get Beth out of there. She was too astute, too persistent. "Another time." He closed the door on her.

He'd head over to Josef's again now that the cops had figured out there would be no more answers about Lee Jay. Beth's killing of him was justifiable, self defense, and the whole world outside of Josh's inner circle believed Mick was in custody at the time of his death. They and the cops knew better, of course, that he had saved the woman and taken a bullet but he pretended a graze wound and they soon left him alone.

Josef was back to teasing him, but now there was a tinge more of sarcasm because of Beth. He deflected it, not ready to reveal -- even to himself -- any future with her.

A news item took his interest. Store clerk killing looked odd. Beth was back on the job, reporting the murder for Buzzwire. He watched her from the shadows, once again fearful that she would use her new knowledge to expose him.

You think you can avoid them but there she was at the morgue. She must have good contacts since she already knew something was different about this murder. Not, of course, what he and Guillermo now knew. A newly turned, feral vamp was on the loose.

Beth had gotten her spirit back and was once again charging ahead. Mick, fearful at first, watched her as she seemed fascinated, and not the least bit afraid, of his world. He made a quick decision and told her a basic version about the turning process. Her investigative approach, so different from his, might just pay off with information he could use.

He had told her he worked alone. But that was before she knew and now? Now that she had seen him dispose of the Doctor's body. Her reaction had been totally understandable as a human.

For such a long time, he had held his own counsel, keeping to himself out of guilt, and fear. Allowing few in. But here she was and she wasn't afraid.

Josef had told him it was time to let Coraline go.

He found himself at Beth's door.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Morgan dropped into Buzzwire hoping to see the blonde, maybe hear some new gossip. She had turned down their offer -- really she was worth more than that pittance -- but she couched it in more diplomatic terms. She was used to freelancing. How would it be if she would offer her pictures to Buzzwire on a case by case basis? They would be first on the list. Oh, and the money, they'd work that out later.

And would it be alright to use their computers from time to time for some research? She gave the humans a grateful smile. She nonchalantly looked around. Where was her friend, Beth, today?

Off helping her boyfriend. Who was her boyfriend? Josh Lindsey, Assistant D.A. Oh, a lover's tryst? Some girl named Melissa let out a choked sound. No. Some hush hush case, Buzzwire had orders not to touch it for fear of tainting the state's case! Morgan smiled again. So mysterious. She'll have to let us all in when she's allowed.

They all smiled back, thinking she was someone who had interests in common; someone they could trust.

She got out of there and called the shadow. No answer. Finally, late in the evening, came the call. His information was infuriatingly sketchy. She and the boyfriend had gone over to Mick's place early this morning then off to some place near the airport? Lots of police presence where he lost her.

Tonight he had once again picked up her cellphone's trail in the desert near Victorville. Her Prius had been followed back into L.A. by none other than one Mick St. John.

Well, at least the blonde wasn't remembering anything from the past, and Morgan was certain of Mick's reluctance to get too involved. Still, they were getting way too chummy. Maybe she had better go a little deeper and make some calls. She hesitated to use her new passcode to tap into Buzzwire's net. After all they had programs now to see who was using the system. Wouldn't pay to be seen lurking in the files too often.

Maybe she could get around that little problem? Morgan had heard through the grapevine about a Ryder England. Seems he knew a lot about phone systems and how to enter highly encrypted sites. She could hire him anonymously.

No one from the 50's other than Cynthia knew she was back in town. Or that she was human. No, that would fatal. So much so that Morgan had scrupiously kept her new life a secret. Cynthia was hissing at her already about ordering the lab equipment. And soon they would begin their duplication efforts on the compound.

But it was vitally important she know what Beth and Mick were doing so that nothing went wrong with the plan.

She made the call from a cheapo throwaway cellphone.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Beth was dazed. She had given him her life -- her blood. Let him drink from her body bringing him back from death in a dingy bathtub. He could have taken her life but she knew he would not. And Everything Had Changed. She was no longer just Beth Turner. Now, there was an indescribable feeling of closeness, of an intimacy she had never known. Beth Turner reborn.

But now she was hurting.

He had given her a small smile while holding Leni, then he was all business, hustling them out while he did God's knows what with this newest dead body. He had detached completely from her while she was going through the most confusing feelings of her life.

It didn't help that Josh wanted to work together again, almost repeating exactly what she had said to Mick. They do make a good team! So now why did she feel like bursting into tears?

First she had wanted to cry but mostly she just wanted to talk to Mick, to talk about this incredible, life changing day. Why didn't he call her? Why wasn't he returning her calls?

And especially, why was she so weak? Was it simply the loss of blood? Did everyone feel a closeness after joining their bodies together in this way?

Whatever it was found her outside Mick's door, clinging to it, head lying against its solid thickness as she silently begged for him to open up and let her into his life, into his heart.

But he had ignored her silent pleas that night, then phone calls again and again, until she had drawn her own conclusions. He wanted nothing more from her.

Beth went back into Josh's arms but in her heart, knew it would never be the same again.

Then, by the sheerest of coincidences, once again a murder, they were brought back together on a case. She had to wrench it out of him that he had feelings for her -- that sharing her blood meant something to him. Stubborn vampire!

But after that, he had introduced her to his friend, Josef Kostan and she accepted that they would never speak of the desert again.

Together they found the girl in time before the sex-starved vampire teenager took her life. Mick said sex between them would never end well but somehow she didn't believe him.

And in the parking lot, she just couldn't hold it back any longer. He had walked into the Buzzwire offices looking like a Greek God. Once again he was going to disappear out of her life. She had to know how his lips would taste. She kissed him.

Twice. Then, like a teenager, ran away.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Morgan was mesmerized by Ryder's casual report. Though they would never meet, per her instructions, he had messengered over how to break into any database without leaving a fingerprint. Simple enough.

But it was his note that had her attention. For he mentioned he had just met this hot blonde -- a colleague of hers from Buzzwire -- Beth Turner -- at Josef Kostan's place just that day. He was there to help Kostan's P.i. friend, Mick St. John, find a missing client. Too bad it was so apparent she's St. John's human girlfriend otherwise Ryder would have put his moves on her.

Yeah, right. Like Beth would have given him the time of day. But the word "girlfriend" stuck in her mind. So things had gone a lot further and quicker than she would have ever expected from Mick. They were a couple.

Funny, she had just heard from that abrasive Melissa all about Beth and Josh's one year together anniversary. The lesbian editor, Maureen, snickered about a dinner party where Beth was cooking coq au vin, emphasis on the cock.

Sumptuously decadent memories of eating orgies flashed through her mind. Her face white powdered and wig perfumed, rings on each finger, her latest amour forking a small morsel of chicken into her mouth. The table heavily laden with food while servants bustled around with even more delicacies. All this while the peasants starved outside the Chateau.

Morgan sighed. She'd had to relearn eating just as everyone else in America was obsessing about dieting. Of course, these Americans had no idea how to properly prepare the chicken in wine dish, although she had heard an American, Julia Child, had written an excellent cooking guide.

Listen to me, she laughed. More interested in food than in Mick's love life. She still didn't see it happening with those two, irregardless of Ryder. Why, knowing Mick as she did, odds were they hadn't even kissed, what with his vampire sensibilities and all.

And still the time wasn't right. Cynthia had pronounced another month of Hank's training was needed, then he would be able to carry out the fire, pseudo-burglary and Mausoleum plans without a hitch.

And without killing Mick.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The pounding woke Mick up from a dead sleep. Josef had entered his sleeping quarters all in a lather. Since when was the guy prudish about seeing me in the buff? Yeah, he'd check on the whereabouts of this Lola. Wouldn't be the first time he'd fixed a problem for his paranoid friend. But only after getting some rest.

He was on the trail of Lola's massive amounts of silver. God, after the incident with LeeJay, the last thing he needed was to be around that stuff but still he went to the warehouse. And almost lost consciousness after finding that poor, dead vamp and putting him in a body bag. Guillermo will help.

But Terence was there instead, and together they figured out the blood was being drained for some use.

Then he ran smack into Beth. After the parking lot, he hadn't heard from her nor had he called. The kiss had been great, but he just couldn't let himself go further. Maybe she felt the same. Still, their paths always seemed to cross.

She needed a vet? He took her home to his needles. She seemed squeamish so he diverted her attention by saying the kiss had been an accident. Yeah, right, but it worked. They were back in their comfort zone and he would meet her later at Club Valois.

He watched her walk up to the club, appreciating every single curve of that body. Attraction pulled at him but he tamped it down and got back to business. Lola turned out to be a nasty bitch, teasing him, luring Beth like a spider to her web with the black crystal. Then the cops -- and Josh -- arrived. He couldn't get Beth out but she'd be okay. He, as usual, got the full rough treatment. They couldn't hold him so he headed home, to give Josef the bad news. His girlfriend was dealing vamp blood.

He figured Josef had forgotten the b.c. vial when she walked through the door. Beth.

But not his Beth. She had taken the drug! It had made her aggressively, passionately sexual. He tried resisting her but his body was responding to her heightened senses as she leaned into him. Those lips were so close to his. He didn't think he had the strength to resist. She moved upstairs. He shook his head to clear it, knowing what he had to do. He would not take advantage of her.

He got her into the shower.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Mortifying shame had been Beth's initial reaction when she woke up. But it eased because Mick was there, comfortably handing her hot tea, seeking her reaction to having been vampire for a night. Had she really worn nothing but a black slip under her raincoat to Mick's house with the intent of seducing him? Not that that plan had worked out too well, either.

He had put her under a cold shower! No guessing as to his intentions for he obviously had none. Yet she was so sure last night of his interest and her power. What had gone wrong? If she didn't know better, he had acted almost paternal. No, it had to be something else.

Mick seemed once again friendly but detached. At least he was back to treating her like a colleague. And later that night she returned the favor, calling to warn him about the imminent warehouse bust.

Lola was dead, thanks to Mick. He went to go tell Josef and she had gone home to Josh.

Yet looking into the mirror last night, she felt subtly changed by the black crystal; there was a new awareness. She had been rejected by Mick, still with the way he had handled it, somehow her confidence as a woman had been intensified by this glimpse into herself.

And she liked it.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It was time and all was in place. Coraline was finally ready to startle the ex! At least, she thought he was the ex although maybe he thought of himself as a widower? After all, they never did get an official divorce. No, he thought she was dead!

She laughed like a little girl. Vampires don't seem to need those little legalities but, really, should she have a copy of the marriage license from 1952 somewhere he could find it? No. Too obvious.

She wanted him to twist in the wind for a while. Whip himself into a frenzy and he'll probably even get Josef involved. Yes, they'll try to trip her up, won't they? She must practice that deadpan again. Really, being human meant a shocking lack of control over the emotions!

Now she was so glad she had paid the extra money to keep Hank's old house way out in the sticks. it was the perfect place for them to burgle. She even thought about having the cops come, but instead opted for the K.I.S.S. method. Keep it simple, stupid! Mick needs to find those expensive cameras and surprise her with his sleuthing.

She had carefully worked to insert clues by way of databases Ryder had showed her were the most used by secretive vampires. The fingerprints were so easy. Gleefully, she had manipulated Hank's obituary so that his face was instantly recognizable as the one from the fire. Actually, they had staged all of that and it was cardboard cutouts! All except for the dark haired girl's remains. Those, unfortunately, were very much real. A pity but sacrifices had to be made. And she still needed Hank. Cynthia was positive he knew just what to do. He'd better or else the jig was up and she so wanted to see Mick's look of surprise when he can't find the mark on her shoulder. Although she had that professional makeup, she wasn't taking any chances. That's why the little cemetary outing was in the middle of the night. It might take him a while but he'll be asking for her forgiveness for mistaking her for his ex-wife!

Tonight. She thought of the song from West Side Story. Yes, that's it. "Tonight: it's gonna happen tonight." She would be real cool, man.

And none too soon as it appeared that Romeo and Juliet had spent the night together!

Really, it was time to rumble!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Beth knew Mick had been married before and that -- what was her name? -- oh, yes, Coraline -- was the one who had turned him. But what she didn't get is how he could mistake Morgan for this Vampira? That whole fire scene he acted freaked out, like he knew her.

And Beth had been really buying into his whole act of caring about her when he just starts becoming obsessed. With another woman. Granted, her photographer friend was beautiful and drew men in like flies. There was something exotic about her. Maybe Hawaiian? And God knew, all the Buzzwire guys and even Maureen seemed to trip over each other to please her. Morgan seemed unfazed by all the attention and Mick.

Beth just couldn't get a handle on Mick's reaction. He acted suspicious around Morgan and for the first time since she had met him, almost boorish. Really, when she had brought Morgan over to his office, to investigate the assault and burglary, she almost had to force him to take the case. And then later, at Morgan's apartment, his actions were almost hostile, asking if she was alone. She'd never known him to be uncivil and was aggravated that he treated her friend in that manner.

Yes, he grudgingly took the case but it was definitely not for her. No, it was obvious he had another agenda. Yet after thinking about it -- and even tentatively trying to get him to admit his attraction -- she was even more puzzled. This just wasn't the Mick she knew.

She doesn't see him for days, other than to report an embarrassing finding of nothing in Morgan's past. But he still seems convinced of something. But what?

Finally, he comes over and he's ready to admit defeat, telling her everything, even about the cemetary. Could he really have believed he would find the fleur-de-lis? That a vampire could be transformed back into a human? He had hoped but that hope had finally died when he saw no brand on Morgan's shoulder. Now he was remorseful.

All Beth knew was that Morgan now avoided her at work and she had lost a friend.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Just when he was starting to be happy again, the ex shows up. He had been working out and saw the flames. It was the hotel of his childhood almost entirely engulfed in flames; and there was his Beth, directing her cameraman. As he fought down his grief, she was there for him.

And then the world tilted and he caught a glimpse of someone he never thought he would see again. Coraline. Even with a different hairstyle, it was Coraline, no doubt about it. He was sure and yet she pretended to not know him. What kind of game was she playing this time?

He smelled her. Not a trace of decay. She was human.

Josef pooh-poohed it, of course. And Mick had to admit he couldn't figure it out. They say everyone has a doppelganger but everything about Morgan was so Coraline: size, weight, hair and eye color. There was even that beauty mark on her face. It had to be Coraline. So when Beth showed up with "Morgan" in tow, talking about having her cameras stolen, he became suspicious. What was she up to and why was Beth helping?

The apartment screamed Coraline and the 1950's to him. There was even her favorite book, Remembrance of Things Past, in French, on her nightstand. He never could understand that book! His brain couldn't help but revert temporarily into the jealous husband. His mind was swirling with the idea of someone in her bed. But she insisted she was alone. Who cared if she thought it was irrevelant! So her story was that she caught an intruder, there was a scuffle after she maced him; the guy got away with her expensive cameras.

Why only the cameras?

Then she showed him the frames shot at the fire. Sure enough, one showed two people locked in a fight to the death with fire all around them.

That one scene in particular would be frozen in his mind forever since it had been the last time he had seen Coraline alive! He looked at Beth's face for signs of recognition but was the only one in the room having a flashback.

Morgan's face showed only mild curiosity, not a venal look anywhere. But she had to be Coraline! Now he couldn't rest until he knew the truth.

He got Beth to dig into Morgan's background but that was a big zero. He smiled thinking of her awkward jealousy. The last thing he wanted was to get back with Coraline! He was haunted by her death at his hands. Or had she really died? He had never gone back to check. Was it possible? But if she survived, how had she come back as a human?

Now, after the scene in the cemetary, he had had to admit it. Morgan was not Coraline. For she had been scared, terrified, of him.

No one could be that good of an actress.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Now she knew what Mick had meant when he said "you really don't remember, do you?" Remember what?

Beth had vehemently denied knowing what he was talking about. She had been so young. Who remembers much at four? Vague images, suppressed by her subconscious to help her cope and then allowed to be forgotten.

But Mother had known something more about Mick and in that last day at the hospital had tried to tell her. What did she say? She had gone back to the agency but couldn't find him? Mick was the P.I. hired to find me! Mother thought he had stopped protecting them. And maybe he had until the night of the fountain, but he knew all about her! Of course, now the recently returned nightmares and conversely feelings of warmth when around him made sense.

Audrey was safe, thank God. Odd that it was another young girl needing his protection that had brought them to Mick's where the long held secret was uncovered. She had been curious, surely he must have realized she just couldn't keep from poking around. And just what was he doing keeping these old files anyway?

But there she was: this dossier had more pictures of her childhood up to age 17 than even her mother had. Shots of her at camp and at places she hadn't remembered having her picture taken! Of course, Mick was there. No wonder she had always felt supremely confident and safe!

She felt angry that he had kept denying her memories of him but now realized that her guardian angel thought of himself as a stalker. Never. She tried to comfort him, to let him know that it was okay.

Especially to let him know that she didn't hold him responsible. But he was not the kind of man who let himself off the hook easily. No, he wasn't responsible and he couldn't have known Coraline's plan. He had saved her then and now was becoming more than just her savior.

But if Morgan was the same woman who had destroyed her childhood, God help us all.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Coraline was satisfied. Most had gone off as planned. The three players, Mick, Josef and Beth, were all caught up in the web. It was laughable seeing Josef so inept at breaking and entering. And the little lovebirds were so easy to play. Apparently her informant had been wrong about their intimacy or Mick the vampire was being a gentleman again. Maybe he was having qualms about getting it on with a human. Hmm, she'll have to change that.

In fact, Mick was coming along nicely and she was waiting for him to call, positive that he would since by now he would have been convinced of her legitimacy as Morgan.

She frowned. The Cemetary. She was still miffed at Hank Mottola. He had come way too close to killing Mick and Cynthia was punishing that idiot newbie. Too bad he still had a role to play but soon enough he would be gone. Still, his little faux pas did help bring things to a head. Thrillingly Mick had ripped her shirt off in a frenzy, looking for the brand, which of course he did not find in the dark. Too bad she had had to play frightened but it had worked.

Now he will trump up some excuse to see her. Let's see, someplace public -- and safe -- so he can apologize. Hopefully he'll suggest an open air restaurant where she can finally show him how human she has become. Yes, that'll be so fun.

She smiled.

And then we'll see how quickly he'll tumble into a human's bed.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Women. As if he hadn't had enough problems just being a vampire trying like hell to keep the predators at bay. No, he had to go and bring back into his quiet and peaceful life the most dangerous creatures in the world.

First the whole thing with Morgan. He slapped his head, remembering the look on her face as he demanded she confess she was Coraline. But there was no brand. He had been wrong from the start about her.

And now Beth was going all nuts on him. Just what he was afraid of from the first. The past really was catching up to him with a vengeance. And he, like the idiot he was, had gone and told Beth the whole story, confirming his part. Now who was the stalker -- and a jealous one at that?

He'd only agreed to Beth's little plan of entrapment because he had intended to try to see Morgan again anyway. He needed to apologize plus he was intrigued at how she could look so much like Coraline. Maybe he could get more information if they worked together.

She'd surprised him at the restaurant. He still couldn't get over her eating and that wine she ordered seemed familiar somehow. Morgan even asked about Coraline. As if he could describe their whole dysfunctional relationship in a few words. He'd said the word "complicated" which was certainly true and was as good as any. Fortunately she'd dropped the questioning and then seemed to really get into the spirit of the stakeout on the cheating trophy wife. Even called it "sordid". Yeah. Good thing he was naturally cynical and needed the case to learn more about Morgan, or else Mr. "I own her" would have been out the door on his ass.

Nothing about this case was going right! Beth was driving him crazy almost getting caught at Morgan's place; the wife and her lover were plotting murder; he got shot in the head and worst of all, he found himself distracted by Morgan's nearness. The same sexual chemistry he'd had with Coraline was pulling at him. Although it felt different now, not so all consuming.

Then he saved Morgan by making that leap and brought her back to his place. To his shower, where ... he knew. She was Coraline. Hope started rising within him. She'd somehow found a way to become human! How? Tell me!

Then Beth had stormed in like an avenging angel and had taken his one chance at being human again away.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Coraline awoke, groggily, to Mick talking. Pain sliced through her all too human body where Beth's homemade stake had almost pierced her heart. What was he saying? She concentrated, telling him he looked like someone had died.

Josef. She murmured something about introducing them and their unusual friendship.

God, she was tired. Her body was working so hard to stay alive and here was Mick, asking her about the compound. She showed her anger. Selfish as always, Mick only wanted to use her.

Before she could answer back, the blackness took her down again.

When she woke, he was gone and she felt better. The charge nurse was leaning over her and the hunger was back. Never had anything smelled so delicious as that nurse's blood, coursing so closely to her through the neck. But she mustn't.

Apparently she still had a heartbeat and blood pressure but her body was slowly changing back.

What should she do now? Obviously the plan to win back Mick had backfired in the oddest way. And just as she was so close to seducing him! Her little kidnappee turned out to want vengeance! Who would have guessed? And what was Beth trying to accomplish by staking her? Really, these humans!

For Coraline no longer identified herself as one. It was clear that the attack and wound had somehow set aside the compound. Vampirism had forced its way back in. How? Why? Did it trump life when survival was threatened?

Time to get serious about bringing to the lab that top botanist Cynthia was talking about. With all her friend's biochemistry education, Coraline hadn't understood but now, perhaps, they did need more of an expert. Someone to run the lab. There had to be a way to reproduce the formula. Cynthia was so busy, getting the permits and arranging for the restaurants to cover the costs of shipping the plants. She must find a way to get it back again before she ran out!

Coraline gave a last human sigh.

So goodbye Morgan, photojournalism and that dream of a human life; of being Mick's wife and worst of all, now she would never be a mother. Life and love don't mix with being undead. No, it was never to be. All because of Beth. What a cruel irony -- the helpless little girl grew up to be her nemesis.

Yes, time to lay low ... and to call Cynthia.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Beth saw the devastation of Josef's penthouse through a mist of guilt. It had felt so right to go after Coraline but Mick's rejection -- twice now thanks to Maureen's insistence she cover the explosion -- was making her even more miserable. Did he hate her? Would he cut her out of his world? No, she would not let that happen.

Buzzwire got their exclusive and she found herself lurking in his hallway, not knowing if he would ever forgive her. Thankfully it was just his grief talking because here she was once again in his arms, this time comforting him.

What a relief to find Josef alive! But how did he survive? He didn't act as though it was any big deal, but that was Josef: insouciant, selfish, never having any ties.

The opposite of Mick. She was pleased when he included her once again and really glad that Sam was willing to do some freelance work. This new facial matching software was incredible. She held back a giggle at Sam's jibe at Mick. Where did he get the idea that Sam would be an overweight geek living in his parent's basement? And wearing a Yoda t-shirt!

Mick found the would-be assassin -- and saved Josef's life again whereupon he just disappeared. His trail appeared to lead to New York. Packing hurriedly, she heard the doorbell. But instead of Mick, it was Josh.

She let him in, realizing how totally absorbed she had become in her other, secret life with Mick. An angry Josh wanted her to admit her feelings but she honestly did not know how she felt about him these days. And then Mick was there picking her up, and the moment to say something was over.

In New York, once again she and Mick worked well together, finding the old man. Hearing his story of a father's grief, and then reading Sarah's diary, made an impact. The girl was in love and she was willing to become a vampire for Josef! Mick had said relationships between humans and vampires never ended well but it had never occurred to her before that there might be another choice.

If she asked to be turned -- her heart was beating so fast at the thought -- would Mick do it?

Seeing Josef with Sarah, she had a sinking feeling. As she and Mick walked out of the New York brownstone and into the New York night, Mick suddenly wanted to go out and celebrate. He actually seemed optimistic! But all she could think of was poor Sarah, so in love she was willing to sacrifice her life -- lying there forever like sleeping beauty ...

and knowing that if she didn't pull herself back now, go back to Josh and that normal life he offered, that fate might be hers. She made the choice and left him to walk New York alone.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Beth had retreated from him as fast as she could. He knew it would happen; even expecting it much sooner than New York. But for Mick, seeing Josef in love -- caring about a human -- although what had happened to Sarah was tragic -- actually gave him more hope than he had ever had before. Obviously she had only seen the negative, and she had gone back to Josh.

Beth had seemed to so blase in telling him to go find a vampire wife. He hated being a vampire. Why would he want another vampire wife? No, he wanted Beth. Had always wanted her. First to protect her, and now that she was a full grown woman, he knew he had fallen in love.

Wrestling with his feelings, how could he ask for her love in return knowing he was still the monster, a vampire? Nothing would ever change that unless he could find something in Coraline's blood to give him a clue.

Beth had a friend at BioNalysis; she would meet him there at 10 in the morning. It wasn't like her not to show so he went to her apartment. She answered in nothing under Josh's t-shirt, looking all flustered. He could smell the sex and it wrenched at him. Then he heard she was in danger; marked for death from a case Josh was prosecuting.

He and Josh wanted the same thing: Beth's safety. But protecting her wasn't that easy. They were shot at and she was barely missed. Worst, she let Josh comfort her. This Tejada was getting on his nerves but hearing her tell Josh she loved him hurt the most.

What was left of Coraline's blood vial was gone, too. Damn, and nothing had come from the lab tests other than it was as pure as a child's. And that it was extremely rare. He had always suspected Coraline's motives in kidnapping Beth. Why her in particular? Now he knew. Their blood matched. He would have to think on that, later, for Tejada had escalated the terrorizing -- his men had kidnapped Josh. No doubt they would have tortured him and sent his body back as a warning. But instead, he and Beth had been able to track the car and found him alive; unharmed. Mick angrily reflected that he should have taken the time to make sure both of those thugs were out of commission; instead six bullets got pumped into Josh's body.

God knows, he put aside his jealousy and tried to save the man who was his rival. The sun was beating down on him, sapping his energy, yet he kept it up. His hands were seeped in Josh's blood and he rigidly tamped down his hunger; still he kept trying until he felt Josh's lifeblood pulse for the last time.

That was when she asked him to do the one thing he had never willingly done ever before. "Turn him, he'll live" she insisted.

"That's not living, Beth."

He would not, could not do what had been done to him. Had Josh -- or himself -- been given the choice, Mick knew they both would have chosen death.

Beth was inconsolable. He left her alone and went to get vengeance; extracting it from Tejada's jugular helped ease the pain.

Finally, he tried one last time to explain. And she asked the one thing he could not answer.

For although he told her he would have done the same thing, his unbeating heart said another thing entirely.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Beth was in a fog of misery, trying to get a grip on what had happened. The prosecutor's office brought over a death benefit check, along with his personal belongings. She went through the box, looking at the mementos and finally spying his appointment book. Nothing much except for a curious entry for Friday night. Why would he have scheduled a business meeting .. but maybe she had it wrong? Was it social? She called the number and when a woman's voice answered, hung up quickly.

Had Josh been seeing someone else while he was professing his love for her? She determined to see this woman for herself so she confirmed the reservation.

But the woman turned out to be his jeweler! He had been going to ask her to marry him and had had a family heirloom ring reset.

Now her misery knew no bounds and all she could think of was that she needed to share this with her best, her only friend. She had been so lost in her own grief that she had treated Mick horribly but somehow she knew he would not reject her. And there he was, warm and comforting, inviting her in, instantly knowing she needed a cup of tea and an ear to bend. They were almost back to normal!

Then the bitch -- Coraline -- reappeared. She had reacted viscerally to the vampira's presence and got the hell out the door, not noticing until later reflection that Mick had not returned the woman's embrace. Still it was clear that if Coraline was back, she was after something. It had to be Mick.

Beth spent the day getting ready for Josh's funeral and trying to rest. Finally the morning arrived, and the Prosecutor himself escorted her in his limo to the gravesite.

The minister was about to start when she saw him: Mick. But this man was beaten up, limping, and yet seemed happy, radiating a glow of -- life?

She asked the question and got her answer in a smile and a cryptic "for now". He told her only that Coraline was gone. He'd said it was not meant to be between them! She longed to ask more, but the service had begun and she took her place, eyes downcast.

He was human. He had somehow done it! Through her misery and guilt over Josh, a tremulous hope came unbidden.

And then the minister started talking about seizing the day.

Their human eyes met.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

How had Mick found her? No matter. Certainly, after getting Cynthia's warning call, Coraline figured he'd come to the lab sooner than later. But she had more important things to worry about for that blasted Botanist had not been able to replicate the compound and she was running out of time!

Brother had discovered her duplicity in taking the compound, and of course, he would be coldly furious at being sent by their sire to the Americas to fetch her! He preferred Europe. How he must hate the inconvenience ... and her.

But she would not go back with Lance, no, that fate would be worse than real death.

She was running out of options. None of the experiments on the monkey had proven to work. Not even the least bit of transformation and she was running out of compound ... and time.

Then Mick was once again there to her rescue, so she sped out the door, hoping there was enough time to get far enough away. If he survived Lance, then she would find a way to make it up to him.

She took her time but eventually made her way back to Cynthia's hotel but found her gone! She smelled the fetid smell of fear. Perhaps the vamp had gone underground, that would be the smart thing to do.

But she owed Mick. Despite their love/hate relationship, he had still put himself on the line for her. Maybe he did still care but she knew that he was lost to her. He wanted only what she could offer. Life.

She stuffed the smaller of the two containers in her purse; then headed out to the one place she was certain it would be safe until she could return. After Lance had given up and gone home, she could start again. She frowned. How long would that be? Years. She would have to escape and leave no trail.

But first, she would have to make her confession to Mick and then disappear. Coraline went to his penthouse, putting her arms around him in gratitude, seeing Beth, who oddly didn't seem inclined to stick around. She had seen the headlines about the unfortunate murder of Beth's boyfriend.

She needed his help but had to tell him first about the French Revolution's real backstory. She had lied about being just a courtesan. He had not needed to know more than that; it had sufficed at the time.

Now he knew the truth: that not only had she had been part of the demi-monde; she and her brothers were of the royal court when they had all been turned by the same sire.

He asked her why she had become human? He really didn't know, did he? She told him that true love couldn't exist without human life. She saw his yearning and pulled out the cure, explaining it was only temporary. He didn't care; he wanted it!

And when it was coursing through his veins from the wound spot, she knew he was hers to command. Coraline had hoped it would be in time but she had lingered too long at Mick's.

Lance was there, in the alley, waiting for them. She hadn't thought this through, Mick could not help her and now he was accusing her of setting him up. But it wasn't true.

In Mick's weakened state, he could not protect himself and he was tossed around like a rag doll. Lance swooped down for the kill. No!

In the end, she knew what horrors awaited her yet, it was her turn now to sacrifice; to change all the decades by one unselfish act.

Because she loved him, she would go with Lance.

And Mick would live.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

In the past week, Mick had gorged himself. Every possible kind of food had gone down his gullet and he was beginning to fill out his clothes. But, hey, carpe diem. He would seize the day and it was gonna be a good one for Beth had finally called! She had suggested a picnic on the beach in the California sunshine, of course. How well she knew him. He felt wonderful, fully alive, and ignored the sidelong looks from all the young things with bikinied bodies. They might be beautiful but he was going to meet his woman.

There she was, setting out a feast and looking like one. How could she look so demure in white with those luscious breasts peeking out from her lacy orange camisole? She smiled and he felt the past melt away. This was a new beginning for them.

Josh was gone -- so was Coraline --and no ghosts remained to haunt them, save one: the spectre of his eventual re-turning. How long would it last? He hoped for six months, but privately he thought, with his luck, sooner. For now he would enjoy the day, catch the rays, laugh, eat her wild strawberries and dream of when she would be his completely.

Beth had been honest with him, admitting how she felt and telling him to make a decision. But he had that old familiar hesitation to open himself to hurt. He could not say it to her then; only later to Josef would he admit it.

Josef saw things in black and white; Mick always in shades of gray. Sex was the goal for his friend but not for Mick. After decades of guilt, shame and hiding himself, he would have to ease back into the human -- and dating -- world. He would cook for Beth, serve dinner by candlelight then see where the rest of the night took them.

But he was not given the chance for Maureen's murder brought them both back to earth with a start. Once again, he and Beth were investigating a death but this time it was different for he was human which proved to be a lot harder than when he was vampire. In fact, he felt pretty lame.

Guillermo mocked him; he made friends with a cat which he then had to protect from Logan; and he got to eat a doughnut for the first time in 30 years! Oh, yeah, and he nearly got killed! Several times. Christ, it hurt and the worst of it was, he didn't regenerate. Plus he was so weak. As a vampire he would have wiped the floor with these guys, instead Guilllermo had had to stitch him back up.

Once again Josef was there and once again, dammit, Josef was right. He couldn't protect her as a human but this was Beth, his Beth; he made the decision.

And became undead again, to save her.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Six days ago, on the rooftop, Beth had been kissed once again by her vampire and that would have to do for now. She had given him as strong a nudge as she dared and been rewarded with a long, deep kiss. He hadn't seemed angry at being vampire again and after thinking about it, she realized Mick had seemed changed afterwards. She knew before he had hated himself and what he was; now he wasn't as brooding, and nor self-loathing. Could his short time as a human have convinced him it wasn't so bad being vampire? Would he never try again, even if they found more of the cure? She hoped not but definitely liked this new, and more confident, Mick.

Certainly he was more visible, proving that when Beth saw him pulll up at the restaurant with that extremely young starlet, Tierney Taylor. Jealousy stabbed at her. Of course, she was having lunch with Ben Talbott who had called her out of the blue today with the invite. She became suspicious after realizing he was checking up on her but it turned out he just needed someone to talk to -- after all, they had shared quite a trauma. He started probing for answers, too, but got nothing from her.

She peeked at Mick who didn't look too happy seeing her with Ben. Good. Turns out he had taken on Tierney as a client which still didn't sit well with her but then, right in the bright sunlight -- he was asking her for a date! How very 50's. Goofball! She teased him about knowing him since she was four but was secretly thrilled that he was taking their relationship further.

The glow lasted until reaching Buzzwire, and her worst fears came true: Maureen's replacement, Greg, was an ass -- with ethics lower than a snake (or Perez Hilton) -- plus he had called Mick Tierney's new hottie! She straightened him out fast, but then couldn't dodge the party that night.

Let's see, it'll be on a ship, the Lusitania, so it might get chilly on the waterfront. She grabbed her best sweater to put on over her cocktail dress. She had never been so glad to see Mick at that party for she had been stuck at the boring and egotistical producer's table.

Neither of them had planned it but there they were, out on the deck, in the moonlight. She was surprised but pleased when she learned Mick had never slept with a human. She joked about being drunk in college and sleeping with a vampire. Darn, he was about to kiss her again, too, but then everything changed and once again they were on a murder investigation. He felt responsible! Fortunately, Mick's nose helped identify that Tierney had died from being struck by an anchor and then other clues eventually led them to the killer, Abbott, the producer.

Poor Tierney was right about how dangerous the paparazzi were becoming; especially Dean Foster, who sent her photos of Mick getting up, unhurt, after the hit and run. The photographer would have no qualms about outing Mick, forcing him to go underground. Knowing she had no other choice, she got up her courage and called Josef. Her conscience was clear; saving Mick was the priority. And what Josef said about her job exposing Mick made sense and dovetailed with her need to get away from sleezeball editors and tabloid news.

At dinner that night, they had laughed over each being vampires in their own way.

Mick's secret was safe and Beth, although jobless, was content.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Four a.m. and the blood Josef had poured for Mick tasted weird and he made a comment about not recognizing it for orange juice. Seemed there was some residual elements of humanity still in there. He turned on the tv and there he watched fascinated as he saw the spitting image of himself when he was little!

The child had been kidnapped, with the father holding up the picture, pleading for return or information, was ... could it be ... his son and grandson? Josef saw Beth in the background and figured Mick was obsessing about her again but this time, he couldn't have been more wrong.

Mick went to his private investigation search site and quickly pulled up Robert Fordham's birth certificate. Yes, it was possible. The old shame and guilt washed over him as he flashbacked to making love to Lila. Beautiful Lila, whom he did his best to console when they all thought Frank was dead in Italy after the last days of the war.

Compelled, he headed to his old boyhood neighborhood, confident he would not be recognized. In his mind's eye, he saw himself, young and brash, watching her kiss Frank goodbye, even then yearning for that kiss to be his. "Take good care of him, Mick, you know he trips on his shoelaces." Yeah, right, I sure tried. But that explosion changed everything.

And now he was here, wanting to help find little Jacob, who had been taken from his home by a serial killer. The parent's interview revealed the child had been overly imaginative, and nervous about hearing sounds. He checked out a lead but it didn't pan out and since they wouldn't let him come back to the crime scene until after the LAPD's pathetic lab investigation was finished, he headed home.

Beth arrived, asking in her usual brisk manner, why he hadn't told her he knew the family? She had seen that old Army picture taken in September of 1943. So he had to tell her the whole sordid story. But Beth, tears in her eyes, had a different take on it: yes, it was love. They both thought Frank was dead. Had that been the case, he would have gladly married Lila and claimed the child. And been in his doddering late 80's now... he forced himself to focus; and they headed back to the house.

Jacob had been taken through an opening in the ceiling; one of the workers on a renovation project last year had carefully planned this. And together, they pegged how he had entered. Of course, all the homes, including his own, had had coal shoots, the killer had known that. Now it was a matter of finding who had access.

So was he Robert's father? Beth didn't want to let it go and Mick figured, why not try DNA testing? He snagged a hair off Robert's shirt and would look for the ancient footlocker tucked into one of the many secure hiding spaces built into the penthouse. Maybe there was some whiskers left on a rusted razor blade.

Mick was just pulling out his medal of valor when Josef showed so once again he had to confess. But Josef surprised him. Who knew the vampire had a soft spot for kids? And that crack about them rewriting the laws of vampire procreation! He'd never thought of that: would he lose her if they couldn't have children?

But Beth wanted his baby! An image of her, pregnant, left Mick floored, after fearing the worst. Teasingly she had even named the first born, "Elliott". And the crack about not being good together in bed. Not a chance in hell, he thought cockily. He saw her face redden but then she was out the door, back to business. Or maybe not quite, as she threw him a come hither look he couldn't mistake while saying goodbye in her throaty voice.

The kidnapper, Ken Vertileno, had been watching them, even threatening Mick with Beth's harm but she was safe now and they knew where he lived and was probably keeping Jacob. Worried that the child would be moved, and they would lose the trail, Mick's whole vampire being came alive and he wouldn't wait. He found Vertileno but couldn't stop him before he killed himself. "Jacob, come on, buddy, you've got to help me find you."

A small sound -- was that a breath he heard behind the wall? Yes, the mortar was still wet. Never had he been so glad to have super powers -- Jacob was in there, barely alive, and Mick ripped at the bricks. Like the former medic he was, he started CPR, telling the child, "Breathe!" And Jacob took a breath. Whether this child was his grandson or not, a life had been saved.

There was a glad homecoming celebration going on inside the Fordham house. He and Beth had been invited to come over, but he was feeling ambivalent now that the danger was over. After this, how would he be able to keep silent about their relationship? Beth had the BioNalysis DNA report. He tore it open and saw the negative results. No, he would never be a father but the guilt and shame over the affair had finally lifted. Ray had done it!

And Beth, knowing all this, put her small hand on his arm, bringing him back to her. "There are other kinds of family." And he realized she was his.


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER 37

At the reception, Mick had Beth in his arms, dancing, needing a diversion from the subject of freshies when once again his violent vampire world intruded and shattered the illusion that he would ever be allowed to leave it behind.

The all star athlete's killer had turned out to an aging vampiress who threatened all in his world. Exposure was top among what vampires feared most; that one of their own could even threaten such had to be dealt with harshly. And so he found himself at Beth's apartment, the smell of death by fire still clinging to his clothes, trying to explain the unexplainable. How he had chosen his world over hers.

But he didn't understand. Why had this become The Issue?

Or rather, how had this precipitated her decision?

All he knew was he was being dumped so he stormed out the door. TO HELL WITH HER ... yet ... the thought of living without her brought him up short. He leaned against the wall, letting the emotion well up.

No. All his vampire life he had run away, yearning for love yet fearing involvement. Being safe. But this was Beth, his Beth, and she had lost her confidence in their future. He thought of the two lovers who just chosen to perish together ... and he started pounding on the door.

He had to find a way to convince her, to let Beth know that he would never again choose them over her.

He forced the door.

CHAPTER 38

Mick had stalked out and Beth sobbed, her whole world changed in one day after making the biggest decision of her life. She just couldn't do this .... this tightrope of emotions anymore.

Just yesterday it had seemed so perfect.

There Beth had been, churning up her closet looking for the perfect dress but it was not be found. She called an old friend in the fashion business who knew just what was needed and within the hour, Beth was back at the apartment with that I-spent-an-entire-month's paycheck shellshock. Still it was beautiful and really hugged her curves. Mick had given her a smouldering look, and, later, she hoped Josef would find her presentable. She smiled. Josef was being honored tonight by Hearst College for being a philanthropist. Who knew he was such a humanitarian?

The white stretch Kostan limo had pulled up containing only Mick, looking cool and yet so hot, and she felt like Cinderella, going to the ball. Things were going so well between them, she had high hopes tonight would be the night! They had sipped champagne and Josef had admired her dress. He even claimed to have started the college on a bet with William Randolph Hearst.

She tried to tease Josef since she had seen him looking jealous, having spotted Mick with an attractive brunette who turned out to be Josef's lawyer -- and his willing freshie. So that's how they get their fresh blood -- and their sex. It dawned on her that Mick had been keeping both parts of that equation from her (bloodbank, indeed!); and here she was thinking he had been pure as the driven snow until he met her. Something hurtful had laced through her and sharply she asked him how many he'd had ... and then the murder of the college all-star took over, eventually leading her to the inescapable conclusion that she would never be able to be part of his world.

For she knew she would never willingly become vampire and he could never become human again.

No, its best to just end it now. Maybe after a lifetime, her heart would heal. She sobbed on.

He's returned ... he's saying something ... he doesn't care about the future ... he wants only the now. Could it be that he really loves her? She must have proof, proof that he will put her before his vampire world.

And Beth recalls what just yesterday a murderess had told her about how she knew it was love. How silly but she asked it anyway.

He remembered what she wore -- even down to her being barefoot!

Wonderingly, she said "How can you remember that?"

And her man finally said the words that would make all of whatever their future will be, come true.

"Because I love you."

And she went into his arms.


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER 39

Mick, lost in Beth's arms, kicked the door closed and it was just them.

He kissed her deeply, really kissed her, drawing in her human essence, absorbing Beth into himself. Saying the words had released him and his body quickened, instinctively feeling her surrender.

Hell, his surrender to her had started when he first saw her as a child. There had been something even then -- he had never liked the word destiny -- but maybe there was a deeper connection. He didn't know -- would probably never know how or why -- but there was no going back. She was his just as he was hers and they would die together -- let it be tonight in the petite morte, the "little death" of climax.

His passionate nature rose and suddenly the heat took them both, threatening them to their knees. Mick could see his Beth's eyes were dilated and she suddenly let out a cry, clawing at his clothes. He could feel his own transformation begin and scooped her in his arms. Not the bed -- Josh's smell still lingered months after his death -- no, the couch. Her delicate neck pulsed and he rigidly tamped down his blood lust, setting her down and drawing away.

Seeing his hesitation, Beth draws him down towards her, presenting her neck. "Before, in Victorville, I didn't understand when you said "not like this". You meant, it should be given in love, during lovemaking, didn't you, Mick? I know you won't turn me and you won't go too far. I want you, all of who you are. Come to me."

And Mick knew with every atom in his being that he would love this woman and protect her forever. For, however long they had together, this he swore.

On this incredible night in May, 2008.


End file.
